This invention relates generally to gas turbine engines, and more specifically to methods and apparatus for operating gas turbine engines.
Gas turbine engines generally include, in serial flow arrangement, a high-pressure compressor for compressing air flowing through the engine, a combustor in which fuel is mixed with the compressed air and ignited to form a high temperature gas stream, and a high pressure turbine. The high-pressure compressor, combustor and high-pressure turbine are sometimes collectively referred to as the core engine. Such gas turbine engines also may include a low-pressure compressor, or booster, for supplying compressed air to the high pressure compressor.
Gas turbine engines are used in many applications, including in aircraft, power generation, and marine applications. The desired engine operating characteristics vary, of course, from application to application. More particularly, when the engine is operated in an environment in which the ambient temperature is reduced in comparison to other environments, the engine may be capable of operating with a higher shaft horse power (SHP) and an increased output, without increasing the core engine temperature to unacceptably high levels. However, if the ambient temperature is increased, the core engine temperature may rise to an unacceptably high level if a high SHP output is being delivered.
To facilitate meeting operating demands, even when the engine ambient temperature is high, e.g., on hot days, at least some known gas turbine engines include inlet system evaporative coolers or refrigeration systems to facilitate reducing the inlet air temperature. Known refrigeration systems include inlet chilling. Other systems use water spray fogging or injection devices to inject water into either the booster or the compressor to facilitate reducing the operating temperature of the engine. However, within known gas turbine engines, heat energy removed from the working fluid or gas path air, while cooling the gas path air, is eventually lost to the atmosphere rather than used to further improve the efficiency of the turbine.